


A Puro Dolor

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Amanda has no idea what she wants, but the pain is all too much.





	A Puro Dolor

The last moan she released was nearly a scream as their bodies stilled; the shock of what they had done hit her not moments later as his sweat coated figure slumped against hers.  
  
Amanda was married only twenty-four hours ago, and a son waited for her to return to Pine Valley. Still, she had become a former self, ignored the urge to be ‘good’ and indulged in the darkest stranger she could find within the bar.   
  
His name had been mentioned to her before, a dangerous crime figure by the name of  _Zacchara_.  
  
Breathless, Johnny rolled onto his back and mimicked her stare towards the ceiling – both in disbelief of what had occurred.   
  
Their meeting shrouded her in beauty, in mystery; however, their urge to live in a single moment had struck her with feelings of disappointment and guilt. Yes, Jake’s continued mistakes with Cara had led her to flee town and seek her own misstep; but nothing could excuse her instinct to continually take ten steps backwards whenever her progress was challenged.  
  
Shutting her eyes did not prevent the shameful tears from rolling over the curves of her cheekbones.  
  
“Amanda?” With the mention of her name, Johnny rolled onto his side and propped himself with his elbow, “What is it?”  
  
“It’s nothing.” She attempted to wipe her tears away only to have his tender grasp prevent her movement; her ebony eyes met his as her body sank further into the mattress, “You don’t want to know me, Johnny. Not one single part. I promise you that.”  
  
“What makes you so sure of that?” He stroked her light brown, wild strands of hair from her wet cheeks, grinning with the corner of his mouth, “I’ve found you pretty interesting so far.”  
  
“You’ve gotten to know me for the one thing I’m good at it. The rest of it, being normal or capable of real happiness, it’s so far beyond me.” Amanda rolled away from him, sure she was a mess that he was completely incapable of cleaning up, “You should go.”  
  
“You really want me to leave?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Amanda…” When Johnny paused, she expected to feel the weight of the bed shift; instead, she felt his warm body pressed against her back, his arms encircling her, “I know what it’s like to be alone. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, much less a beautiful woman.”  
  
“I don’t know what I am, but alone is not the word for it. I don’t stay alone…that’s my problem.”  
  
“Tell me about your problems then.”  
  
Amanda had to smile, looking at him over her shoulder, “You really want to talk?”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to…as long as you let me stay with you.”  
  
Rolling onto her back, she let out a sharp laugh, waiting a long moment to stare into his eyes, “You’re kind of needy, aren’t you, Johnny?”  
  
Johnny returned her amusement, leaning in slowly to silence any request which didn’t agree with his desires, “You’ve got no idea.”


End file.
